


《The Gods love die young》

by M_alanore



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M, band au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_alanore/pseuds/M_alanore
Summary: Where is the wonder?where's the awe?





	《The Gods love die young》

**Author's Note:**

> People just die one by one.

莫扎特死了，就死在自己屋内的那张床上。  
大家冲破房门看到的那一刻就看到尸体的惨状。嘴边还残留着白沫，床上床下还有呕吐的痕迹。  
萨列里是第一个冲进来的。  
后面进来的，罗森博格对他并没有太大的印象，只是暗金色的头发，比记忆中的还要再乱糟糟一点。眼窝很深，嘴微微开着。一副惨状。  
乐队其他人都在窃窃私语。

罗森博格作为经纪人代表乐队与公司的人谈话。情况是挺危机的。杀神者，这个乐队甚至连出道1年都不到，先是主唱、再是架子鼓手。是莫扎特一家子。

“我不赞同用死亡个词。”萨里看着采访者，“死亡，那是给平庸的人用的。而他只是重新启航。”

让他回忆起莫扎特的话。相当好看，这是第一印象。可是说当公司胡乱把他们凑起来说要组个乐队的时候，萨列里就注意着这个架子鼓手了。永远不要小瞧小个子爆发出来的力度，他敲出来的节奏永远能点燃在场所有人的热情。  
暗金色的头发，黄褐色的眼睛里还带着一缕意义不明的蓝色。当阳光留恋莫扎特的五官时，萨列里看见色彩在他眼睛里流动。不过也许是萨列里的目光太过入骨。老莫把他怼在小巷中恶狠狠的警告过。  
是，老莫，那个主唱，也是架子鼓手的父亲。

萨列里早就撞破了莫扎特在吸毒。开始是小计量的，只抽那么一口就将火给熄灭。他愣在门口，直到对方发现他位置。  
莫扎特伸手示意他走进来，萨列里就僵硬的向前几步，反手把门合上。  
“公司不是……”  
“嘘，你不说公司不就不知道了？”他轻轻摇了摇头示意萨列里也来一口，却被拒绝了，“其实挺痛苦的，毕竟我没这么多热情来燃烧。”  
这是萨列里第一次单独的和莫扎特谈话。  
“你不要太紧张，我爹就是神经质，他认为所有人都要谋害我，相信你一定被他警告过。”  
“是……”

莫扎特是吸毒过量死的，警察来到现场后搜出了大量使用过的针管以及残留物，他的手臂上也留有大数量的针眼。前段时间的演出，他已经嗨的不正常了，不过在闪烁的灯光下，所有人都疯狂起来，没人注意到而已。因为他看起来十分泰然自若的掌控了这个舞台。  
警察并没有收走他的尸体，毕竟没有疑点不是他杀。警察的建议是尽快下葬。  
没有人注意到萨列里的动作。

他剪了点莫扎特的头发。找店家定制了一个他的人偶。这事挺变态的，虽然萨列里很早就想这么干了，抱着他入睡。就算是抱着这个人偶也能让他激动到失眠，夜晚是漫长的，为了打发这个冗长的无聊，他开始默念，反复的念这莫扎特的名字。

他看见了真正的莫扎特。  
在烟雾缭绕中，半睁着迷离的双眼。萨列里觉得一定是自己也吸入了太多烟雾才导致自己也有些亢奋。  
当莫扎特替他点燃大麻的时候，他露出了愚蠢又甜蜜的笑容。这是一场战争，莫扎特及时扶住了被大麻放倒的他。  
随后他看见了星星。那些星星在天花板上游动，萨列里也在其中。有好几只星星钻进他的耳朵里，又从嘴中游出来。它们在问奶油好吃吗？  
“奶油好吃吗？”莫扎特看着正往嘴里塞了一大块蛋糕的萨列里问到。伸手抹去他嘴角的一点奶油然后自己舔了干净。“味道的确不错，不过我吃不了太多。”  
“金色的，它们是金色的。”萨列里还沉浸在刚才的幻觉里。  
“当然！任何东西都是金色！”

乐队失去了主唱和架子鼓手的日子有点难熬。比如萨列里这个吉他手，他现在得兼职当主唱了，公司让了其他新人打起了架子鼓，却总没有莫扎特那样激情四射的样子。  
夜晚，只有夜晚还属于萨列里自己的了。他在窗户外深吸了一口气随后憋住，吐出来的那是各种烟雾，他的胸膛中住下了一整个莫扎特。  
点燃了还剩下的好多大麻，这些都是莫扎特后期淘汰下来的东西了。  
“今晚之后我也用不着它们了。”萨列里心想。在浓重的烟雾中，他看见那个属于莫扎特的人偶朝他伸出双手。

“萨列里，你的歌声像过去的故事。”  
他举着手中那把银制小刀顺着腕划了下去，不疼。  
“萨列里，你不该再见到我。”  
黑暗中有条绵长的入口，长的让人绝望。萨列里在里面奔跑，这个世界太寂静了。  
当他最终到达终点的时候，其实终点又是起点。烟雾从眼睛里跑出来了，在肺里，在心脏隔膜逃脱。  
他真的拥有了整个的莫扎特。


End file.
